


星与尘相遇 11

by 2water



Series: 星与尘相遇 [11]
Category: Aquaman - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 17:02:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18450854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2water/pseuds/2water





	星与尘相遇 11

“化妆舞会！遮蔽的面孔成群结队  
遮住面容,世人绝不会发现你  
每张脸孔风貌各异其趣  
环顾四周，背后更有另一张面具，  
金黄眼睛，如真似假，谁又是谁?  
纵情狂饮，直至醉卧沉溺于五光十色之中  
骚动的影子，飘散的谎言  
声色犬马之中，但谁能点名道姓指出哪张脸来  
化妆舞会！”

轰鸣欢快的弦乐在宫殿震荡，令人眼花缭乱的各  
式礼服丝质长裙在大厅和花园中旋转摇摆。诡谲的面具覆在一张张无法辨认的面孔上，将下面多变暗调的心声遮掩。

Orm从小就厌恶舞会，这点还是受了他父亲的影响。音乐与舞蹈，假意的笑容与成杯入腹的红酒，都是人类奢靡本质的体现。  
但假面舞会他不讨厌，在这里他可以忘记自己的身份，抛下每日缠绕他的琐事，尽情地当一个同他人没有差别的男人。  
只是现在身边站着个知晓他身份的人。他父亲的影响。乐曲与舞蹈，假意的笑容与成杯入腹的红酒，都是人类奢靡本性的表现。但只是在假面舞会上，Orm能暂时隐藏自己的模样，忘却背后沉重的职责，假装成一个与他人无异的普通纨绔贵族。  
他本该与David Hyde携手共舞，可铁群岛的黑蝠鲼大人对大陆人的消遣方式嗤之以鼻，也因自己黝黑的皮肤无法被面具掩盖感到不满，刚进舞池不久便借口离开留下Orm一人。  
公爵倒也乐得轻松，前一晚被折腾到每个关节每寸皮肤都在疼痛的身体也经不起跟强壮粗鲁的铁种跳舞。他一直没有看到Arthur，也不想见到他，但却忍不住琢磨男人会穿上怎样的华服牵住他未婚妻的手。Orm边胡思乱想边不停从侍女手中接过酒杯。舞会不止准备了红酒，还有各个家族带来的各类酿造。乱七八糟的液体混合在他胃中，很快Orm就感到昏昏沉沉了。

在转着圈嘻嘻哈哈的人脸间游荡，Orm逐渐记不清侍女长得什么样子，也分辨不出仆从的衣服了。他看到所有人，不论是滑稽的弄臣面具还是黑色阴暗的面具，窟窿中的眼睛都直勾勾看着自己，脸上带着僵硬恐怖的微笑。  
他踉跄着后退，感到后颈几乎要撑不起脑袋的重量。  
跌跌撞撞往人群外走了一段路，跟好几个人撞在一起后，一股力道伸过来一把握住Orm的手腕将他扯到了无人的桌边。

那一刹那，Orm隐隐希望解救自己的是Arthur，尽管对方留在自己身心的伤痛还没消失。  
他的目光晃晃悠悠往下走，看见的是金色的半脸面具，银白色长裙，和盘在脑后的红发。  
对方拿下面具，露出熟悉的美丽面容。  
“呼——是你啊，Mera......”他腿一软就要向后仰倒，被女人眼疾手快扶了一把坐在椅子上。  
“真难得见到你喝醉了，Orm。”高庭公爵的独女在他身旁坐下，皱着眉头拆掉缠在脖子上沉重的水晶挂饰，一并把头发也散开，火焰般的卷发带着贵族女性的优雅香气披洒在后背。  
Mera好一会都没听到那个印象中伶牙俐齿的Orm的回应，转过头看见男人微微低垂脑袋盯着桌面，脸上的表情让她想起而是Orm被Orvax训斥后一个人坐在书房生闷气的样子。  
她不合时宜地哼哼笑起来。

“笑什么？”Orm斜着眼瞪她，眼神中掺了点戒备与微妙的妒忌。  
“我只是想起小时候寄养在暗涛城的日子了。”Mera上下打量Orm，后者颧骨处飘红，目光迷蒙，薄薄的嘴唇不自觉地撅了起来。“知道吗，Orm，我打心底觉得你很优秀。容貌英俊身材健壮，还拥有绝大多数贵族不具备的学识和谋略。和你的婚约取消时我还难过了一阵子呢。”  
Orm听了这话像是有点高兴，挑了挑眉不再继续瞪她。  
“......我会照顾好Arthur的，其实他也是我喜欢的类型。你也应该照顾好自己，Orm，要知道总有一天你必须要走出来。”  
公爵警觉地挺直后背，即使在酒精的作用下他还是听出了其中的暗意。“你这话是什么意思？你们听说了什么流言吗？”  
“放轻松，你看上去像只偷食的鸽子一样警惕。”Mera咯咯发笑，“Orm Marius，我虽然没有你们那样的嗅觉闻不出信息素的味道，但我并不愚蠢，我还有明亮的眼睛，能看出你们两个人之间那种微妙暧昧的联系。但那看上去并不能被国王容许。”  
“你没告诉其他人吧......”  
女人的眼神变得怜悯又戏谑，“没有，因为这本来就是无所谓的事情。Orm，现在这个局面我跟你一样无奈，不过有一件事是清晰的。以我们的身份，我们能做的不是与自己爱的人结婚，而是努力去爱上自己结婚的人。”  
她柔软温暖的手钻到Orm冰凉的手心里，作为一个体贴的妹妹，鼓励地捏了捏儿时兄长的手。

“...... Arthur呢？”他忍不住问。  
“哼——”Mera耸耸肩转身面对人群，绿色的眼睛转动着寻找，“他的舞技实在糟糕透顶，还心不在焉，我就把他不知丢在哪儿了。估计这跟你有点关系？”  
Orm摇摇头不予回答。  
“我知道的，你从来都不想结婚。父亲说国王曾向你妥协过，提出过另一种解决方法。Arthur放弃多斯拉克的一切，入赘暗涛城跟你结婚......你为什么不答应？”  
“我没理由让Arthur抛下所有，更不应该因为自己暂时的冲动扼杀他人幸福的可能性。”  
“他人幸福......什么意思？”  
公爵深邃的蓝眼睛转向Mera的脸，“Mera，从小到大，我想要的只有一件事，掌控自己人生的自由。即便是现在，我也不会放弃追求它的。”  
女人诧异地皱起眉头思索良久后，嘴巴因惊愕微微张大，“......你，不会是打算......”  
Orm只面不改色地喝了口水。  
“已经决定了？你跟国王说过了吗？还有Arthur，你告诉过他了？”  
“你怎么比我还积极？”  
“我可不想后半辈子都面对一个深陷在遗憾中的丈夫。”Mera的余光瞥见藏人群中的魁梧身影。“我不知道你们之间发生了什么，但还是找机会聊聊吧。归根结底，你们是兄弟。”

Mera站起身，将黑色的面具戴在Orm脸上，自己也重新遮住面容。  
“你需要跟过去的牵扯正式告别，我也是。”女人迈着轻盈的步伐向后退去，“逃避是无法解决真正的问题的。”

窈窕的背影在Orm视线中进入人群，闪了一下后便融入混乱的面具。他依旧愣愣望着那边，直到在角落里发现一个熟悉的身影。  
宽大羽毛铺成的圆顶帽，深红色镶金丝花边的长袍斗篷，面部用骷髅仰视面具完整遮盖。或许其他人无法辨认，但即使隔着偌大的舞池和层层叠叠的华服酒杯，Orm还是凭借身形和那种独特的气质辨别出了下面藏着的人。  
下定决心后，Orm身板挺拔穿过人群朝对方走去。  
高大的骷髅立即注意到了接近的黑面具贵族，后背离开墙壁，无所适从地任其走向他。

他们的距离很微妙，比陌生人近些又没那种亲密的紧挨，只是恰好维持在空隙中他人无法通过，可以看清彼此眼睛的状态。  
拥有金色眸子的男人握紧拳头又松开，手指局促地搓来搓去。他厚实的胸脯因紧张而上下起伏，在原地犹豫许久后上前一步。  
“Or......”  
“Shhh......”Orm摇摇头示意对方不要说下去，他高挺的鼻尖带着寻常使用的熏香味道，轻轻蹭上对方的面具，并无视了那双眼神中的讶异和愧意。他闭上眼睛，用只限于二人的音量轻轻哼唱起来，“化装舞会！遮蔽的面孔成群结队，遮住面容,世人绝不会发现.....”  
他动听的歌声消失在嘴唇吻上面具牙齿的时候，短短一触又分离。

公爵毫不犹豫转身离去，飘起的黑色纱织披风拂在Arthur手臂上带有呼唤的意味。他愣了一刹那就跟了上去。  
嬉笑的众人无一察觉到身份敏感的二人一前一后离开会场。

Orm走出宫殿，穿过花园，走上那条曲折的小径，却还是没有停下来。摸不到头脑的Arthur也一言不发跟在后面，直到他们穿过一小片树林，视野霎时变得开阔。墨蓝色的夜空下，是一片静静荡起波纹的水面。  
这大概是储水和观赏用的人工湖泊，此时在绰约黑影的包围下看着自然了几分。Orm回头看了眼Arthur，表情因黑暗无法辨别。他摘下披风，面具，长袍和内衬，柔软的布料一件件堆在地上，最后只剩下白花花的裸体。  
“我把皮剥掉了！”他张开双臂高声说，匀称健美的肉体沐浴在银色柔和的月光下，圣洁地仿佛降临人间的神灵。“我以完全真实，毫无掩饰的模样呈现在你面前了。”  
Arthur上前几步，张张嘴打算阻止Orm。天气转凉了，在夜风中脱到这个程度怕是要得病的。可还没等发出声音，Orm就大步迈入水中。  
“过来加入我，Arthur Curry。”Orm的命令不容拒绝。

心情复杂地脱去衣物，Arthur也踩进冰凉的水里走向Orm。他一直向深处走，直到停在水深及腰的位置。  
“听我说，Orm，对于昨天在塔楼的事情，我真的......”  
“嘘——”金发青年再次摇着头打断他的兄长。“看看周围，Arthur。”  
男人环顾四周。深色的水面倒映着无数荧光般的亮点，时而因水波掩去，整条银河都沉入湖底静静流淌。顺着向岸边看去，湖水和夜空不知在何处交接，向上便是繁星闪烁的深沉宇宙，旷然璀璨的星河将二人包裹。  
“亚特兰蒂斯平日都灯火通明，压根看不清星空，只有舞会时皇宫周围的人家聚集在舞厅这天，才能留给其他地方一片静谧。”Orm的手试探性抚上Arthur的侧脸，“这就是我想要的.....你不是卡奥，我不是公爵，我们只是Arthur与Orm，没有外界的繁饰来定义我们的人生......我想要的很简单，是你从出生起就拥有的东西。自由，自由地支配时间，自由地选择朋友和食物，自由地骑着马在毫无限制的草地上奔跑。我从八岁见到你的第一刻起，就因那种完全的不羁与野性感到羡慕又妒忌。”  
他说完这段话后停顿了很久，身体贴过来，额头抵上Arthur的。“就这一次，让我按自己想活的方式活一夜吧。”

话音刚落，他猛地用手臂环抱住Arthur的脖颈，突然在水中跳起整个身子都挂了上来。不容小觑的重量让毫无防备的男人失去平衡，后仰着跌入冷水里。  
正被压在池底无法呼吸的情况下，他的下巴被卡住，熟悉的柔软的唇贴了上来。  
Arthur安静下来不再扑腾，感受Orm鼓起勇气在户外献上的吻。几秒后他环住对方肌肉健劲的腰肢，身体发力带着两人一同从水下站起，带出的水珠挂在身上泼在半空。剧烈呼吸着捕捉空气时，Orm用双腿夹紧Arthur，俯视的目光里融化着渴求。  
男人迅速夺回主动权，野兽般啃咬上去。他们好像很久没接吻了，沾水的嘴唇和缠绕的软舌都令人兴奋不已。Orm光滑的皮肤，肌肉相接的沟壑，都在Arthur手掌下被一一描绘。凸起的肩胛，凹陷的背沟，柔韧丰满的臀部。他们的胸部互抵着厮磨，水中的勃起也硬硬顶在彼此大腿。

“想要吗？”Orm用气声询问。  
Arthur不明就里地看着爱人松开怀抱，慢慢蹲下身，只有脑袋浮在水面上。他仰着头看了Arthur一眼后，握住了那根巨大硬挺的阴茎根部。  
没等男人做出反应，Orm就含上露出水面的前段。  
“嘶——”Arthur倒吸一口凉气。即便是两人亲密无间时常做爱的那一周，Orm也从未降下身段为自己做过这件事。而现在那个高贵严肃，甚至有些刻板的男人正用他在御前会议和审判法庭上咄咄逼人的嘴巴，含住自己的阴茎吞吐，在上面涂满自己的唾液，想想Arthur就觉得自己要射了。  
湖水的限制让Orm不能吞得很深，但他仍旧尽自己做能讲脸埋在水下，舔舐柱身上爆起的血管，吸吮柔软的囊袋，并将阴茎吞到令自己想要干呕的深度。  
被湿热的口腔包裹挤压，不时有锋利牙齿蹭过的剧烈快感让Arthur眼前发白，喘息愈发粗重。享受一会Orm的服务后，他挠了挠对方耳后敏感怕痒的皮肤。“可以了，Ormi，上来吧。”  
Orm站起重新与他亲吻，交换口中属于男性的腥膻味道。  
他们极少这样站着亲吻，因为现实让他们难以在床上之外的地方找到机会亲密接触。Arthur发现Orm的身高比自己矮了一小截，恰好稍一低头就能不费力地吻上。他边吸吮Orm的舌头边将手滑入水中，揉捏对方的臀瓣，掌侧贴着臀缝磨蹭。感到Orm的鼻息有些混乱后，他便用三指指腹施加压力按上还没有打开的穴口，像从前刺激阴部一样快速揉搓后穴周围的皮肤。  
“唔......”Orm终于呼吸不畅躲避开Arthur的嘴巴，漂亮的鼻子贴着对方的鼻尖，挂满水珠的身体和面部在月光下泛着光芒，英俊和美丽完美的融合体。  
Arthur忍住喉咙间的干涩，手指借助后穴渗出的粘液插进去。  
“啧......有水。”Orm难受地眯起一边眼睛。  
“这说明填得还不够满。”笑着咬了Orm鼻尖一口，Arthur熟稔地用手指在高热的肠道中抽插翻搅，按揉那块敏感的地方。  
一指加到两指，随着穴口的放松，越开越多的凉水溢入。Orm不满地抓住Arthur的阴茎，抬起一条腿圈住对方腰间，将阴茎头部抵住自己的后穴。  
“要自己来吗......”  
没等Arthur说完，他就沉下腰用身体吞吃掉半截阴茎。  
他们同时发出低吟，水的作用让相连的部位有些干涩，冰凉的液体夹着火热的肉体，让感触变得怪异又奇妙。单腿站立的姿势让Orm身体发颤，并在Arthur试探地往里捅时腿软地攀住对方肩头。  
察觉到Orm的紧张，再加上这个状态动作不变，Arthur心血来潮，突然两手托住Orm屁股猛然将他抱起，紧接着半蹲下身体让两人肩部以下都没在水下。Orm惊呼一声死死抱住Arthur的脖子，双腿紧紧缠绕住他。水的浮力帮助Arthur支持Orm的身子，没等他适应这种异样，Arthur就激烈地前后摆动起来。  
“啊啊啊——唔...哈......”剧烈的不安感包围了Orm，他唯一的着力点就是Arthur，身体完全被Arthur掌控在怀中。可这种完全将自己交付他人的新奇又带来一种诡异的满足。体重让Arthur的阴茎可以完整插入，角度刁钻地撞击酥麻酸涩的一点又直直捅向生殖腔口。快感让Orm头晕眼花，脑袋随着动作无力地摇摆，却仍倔强地凑上去咬Arthur的嘴唇。  
【操，你真是该死的热......】Arthur虬结的肌肉绷得像石块，臀部仿佛野狗般迅速耸动。  
颠簸中，Orm迷蒙半睁双眼，看到月亮氤氲的光芒。他们在七神眼皮底下肆意快活，背德却放纵的快乐挟夹着冷风充斥他每个毛孔。阴茎顶着柔软肠肉向上，引来微妙的反胃感，更多的是每寸软肉被强行撑开与Arthur紧密摩擦的舒爽。Orm意识到这就是真正的自由，自由让他们像两头发狂的野兽在野外放肆交欢。这个认知让他放弃了最后的矜持，向后弯折脖颈，肆意地大声呻吟。  
“嗯——啊！Arthur......快......”  
Orm那平日满是禁欲感的好听声音是最好的催情剂，Arthur咬了咬后槽牙，狠心拔出阴茎，直起身将Orm翻转过来。

未合拢的穴口突然失去填充，凉水代替Arthur灌入肠道，刺激得他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。下一秒Arthur炽热的身体贴上后背，粗粝的手指揉搓上Orm的乳头，并持续揉捏他肌肉发达却不失柔软的胸脯。  
“如果你怀上孩子，这里会变大涨奶吗？”Arthur舔过Orm侧颈的筋脉和泛红的耳廓。  
即便在情爱的神魂颠倒中，Orm也没有失去理智。“我不会为了任何人怀孕。”  
“即使是我的？”  
“即使是你的。”  
这个答案不知怎的让Arthur有点窃喜，他让Orm倚在自己身上，头后仰着靠在肩头，手掌爱怜地从Orm脸颊抚摸到白皙的颈部，后者也放松地闭上眼睛。  
“......我们已经越过了不归点。”男人低沉的嗓音呢喃似的在耳边说道。  
“什么？”Orm睁开双眼，目光荡漾着茫然。  
Arthur没有回答，沉默着将阴茎再次插进Orm湿润的穴部，注视对方性感的喘息呵出白气，胸膛打开完全袒露在月光下。他插得又深又慢，抵紧那个柔软微凸的腔口研磨，让自己粗卷的毛发将Orm的臀肉摩擦泛红。每次的顶弄激起一阵水波，水花在两人身体狭窄的间距翻腾。他将手掌摁上Orm小腹，甚至能感受到粗硬物体在里面的进出。  
“Arthur......Arthur......”Orm费力的扭过头同他接吻，抓住Arthur的手引导他握住自己翘在水中的阴茎。他感到自己的肠道里面一片滑腻，身体却还不知羞耻的渴望更多。  
Arthur如愿快速撸动Orm前端，后面的抽送也逐渐加快，左手不停来回揉搓Omega的胸脯。  
错乱的呼吸与呻吟交叠着，身体的热度让星月的光芒都淫靡地蒙上雾气。  
沸腾的快感中，Orm抽搐身体，珍珠白色的液体从发红的马眼一股股溅出，在空气中划出一道抛物线后消失在湖水里。  
急剧紧缩的后穴搅动着吞吐Arthur的阴茎，他奋力猛插数下，在精液被Orm榨出前拔出下身，边掐弄自己的乳头边在水下揉搓阴茎，将体液灌在水中。

性爱造成的淡淡腥气很快被风吹散，水里雾霭般的浊液也不见踪影。  
余韵散尽后，Orm弯腰用水泼了泼脸冷静下来，转回头，又是那个Marius。“你不需要向我道歉，Arthur。”他与兄长额头相触，“谢谢你，哥哥。”  
“Ormi...别离开我。”Arthur声音颤抖着恳求。  
“我相信高庭能带给你和你的人民需要的一切......放我自由吧。”叹息般的话语溶在风中。  
Arthur就那么站在原地注视Orm走回岸边，穿戴整齐，消失在浓墨样的黑夜，任凭脚部被湖底的沙石刮擦出伤口，疼痛来了一阵又过去，身上的水被风吹干留下摄骨的寒冷，不远处的音乐停止，火烛熄灭，他也没有移动分毫。

三日后，Orm独自走入大殿，走到王座前，直直站立没有行礼。  
“我猜你要提出那个约定的要求了？”Atlan单手撑着下巴。  
“请取消我与铁群岛的婚约。”  
国王像是早有所料地耸耸肩，“这听起来可不是只与你一人想管的事情。虽然对于铁群岛，是否与暗涛城联姻利害并不显著，但一旦有天你同他人结婚，怕是不好解释，会酿出难以化解的矛盾。”  
“或许吧。”Orm微微颔首，“所以我请求一个身份，自此我的生命只奉献给王国和人民，并立誓永生不嫁不娶。”  
沉默许久后，Atlan深深蹙眉。“......你想成为白骑士，当一名御林铁卫？Orm，你想要我的军队吗？”

“不。为了除去您的忧虑，我愿意远离王都，腰别重剑守卫长城。”Orm仰起头，话语铿锵，“我请愿披上黑袍子，加入守夜人的队伍。”

 

TBC


End file.
